


Crimini di guerra

by Leliwen (Leli)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Romanticism, Sexual Content, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leliwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acciaio.<br/>Edward non è fatto d'acciaio.<br/>È una gemma, meravigliosa e sfaccettata.<br/>Che brilla come il sole al tramonto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimini di guerra

**Author's Note:**

> Pubblicata per la prima volta il 03/05/2010.
> 
> Partecipante al [F3U.C.K.S. Fest](http://community.livejournal.com/fanfic_italia/551327.html) ( **kinks_pervs** ) @ **fanfic_italia**. 
> 
>  
> 
> I personaggi non sono miei... guarda caso ^^
> 
> * * *
> 
> Grazie a **Narcissa63** per la Betatura e a **Hikaru Ryu** per il supporto^___^  
> 
> Scritta per l'Anti-Canon Meme: Crimini di Guerra by **zephan**. 
> 
> Prompt per **kinks_pervs** : Acciaio e Topazio

_ **Acciaio e Topazio** _

 

Il lungo corridoio che porta all'infermeria è avvolto nell'ombra, ammantato di una tranquillità imposta ed artefatta, percorso da sottili scie di sensi di colpa. Una gettata di cemento inconsolabile, prima di arrivare laddove gli uomini e le donne si ritrovano per leccarsi le ferite, in attesa di riuscire a scoprire un modo qualunque per convivere con il peso, sempre più gravoso, della propria anima. 

Dei passi irrompono nella tranquillità di una notte disperata come tante, tuonando irrispettosi del dolore altrui, rimbombando in tutta la loro urgenza. 

Altri passi, veloci e leggeri, appena un po' concitati, come il ticchettio della pioggia sul vetro durante un temporale, raggiungono i primi. 

Bisbigli sussurrati, quasi una ninna nanna al nuovo silenzio per i sopravvissuti, ed il borbottio lontano del mare che s'ingrossa, preannunciando il ritorno della tempesta. La ninna nanna non può far altro che lasciare il posto al fragore del vento e permettere a quell'incedere marziale di riecheggiare nuovamente nel lungo corridoio, rimbalzando tra una parete e l'altra, fino a divenire, anch'esso, parte del dolore assordante di chi è stato costretto ad uccidere. 

Il martellare delle suole sul marmo si arresta davanti alla porta richiesta, ma mai desiderata. La maniglia cede immediatamente il passo e, con un fruscio di tela grossa, l'uragano notturno si trasforma in un silenzioso pianto consolatorio.

Lui è accartocciato sul letto bianco, ancora più piccolo di quanto già non sia.

Acciaio.

Che nome riduttivo per l'alchimista più giovane di tutti i tempi.

In quel momento poi, con la gamba ed il braccio sostitutivi di stagno, appallottolato tra le coperte, non sembra proprio fatto d'Acciaio quanto piuttosto di scintillante, purissimo topazio. Così come i capelli, sciolti per la notte, che si allargano in un ventaglio scomposto sul materasso confondendosi, nella luce fioca di un'unica lampadina accesa, col candore delle coperte.

Ma non sta dormendo Acciaio. È così ovvio.

Dopo quello che ha visto, dopo quello che è stato costretto a fare, non può dormire.

Può aver ingannato Al: deve aver spergiurato di star bene e deve averlo spronato a riaccompagnare Winry a casa, ricordandogli come non sia il caso che un _cavaliere_ come lui lasci una _fanciulla_ da sola.

Può addirittura averla fatta franca con la ragazza, Winry: forse inscenando il solito teatrino, compreso di ghigno di comico terrore a seguito della sfuriata cosmica, da parte di quest'ultima, alla vista dei suoi automail distrutti. 

E può anche aver convinto il Tenente Hawckey : dopotutto non sarebbe la prima volta che viene ferito in battaglia, _no_? 

Ma non può pensare di rifilare le stesse parole di vuota circostanza al Colonnello. 

Lui sa cosa si prova.

Lui conosce il senso di abbandono ed il sapore amaro del sangue altrui, che imbratta per la prima volta le proprie mani.

Lui sa come ci si sente quando si viene traditi da quel potere che non si è studiato per dispensare morte. 

Per questo ora fissa gli occhi sgranati dell'Alchimista d'Acciaio e vi vede i suoi.

Per questo s'inginocchia, si sfila un guanto dispensatore di morte con un gesto lento e calibrato, ripetuto infinite volte, ed appoggia la mano accanto alle sue, strette a pugno, col palmo rivolto verso l'alto, senza invadere il suo spazio vitale, ma sufficientemente vicino che basterebbe un minimo movimento per stabilire un contatto.

Senza fretta aspetta che il corpo del giovane, prima ancora che gli occhi, reagisca alla propria presenza. 

È la mano umana che si stringe alla sua ed il confronto è destabilizzante: è troppo maledettamente piccola per essere già sporca del sangue dei vinti. Il Colonnello la protegge nella propria, accarezzandone il dorso col pollice in piccoli cerchi concentrici, mentre il tocco, prima incerto e tremante, aumenta la sua stretta fino quasi a far male.

E finalmente gli occhi, scintillanti topazi sfumati d'oro, mettono a fuoco la figura accovacciata davanti a loro, per poi rifuggirla immediatamente. La mano però non abbandona l'altra, né la stretta diminuisce la propria intensità, alla cieca ricerca di un calore che gli è stato brutalmente strappato dal corpo. 

La stanza risuona di un silenzio gravido di parole non dette; parole che graffiano l'anima sommariamente rattoppata di chi, unico, è rimasto a condividere il dolore; come un naufrago in mare aperto ha trovato l'unico appiglio per non annegare. Il corpo di Acciaio trema, la pelle del viso si colora di leggero imbarazzo, mentre le iridi lucide cercano segreti nascosti tra le pieghe del copriletto. Lentamente, il Colonnello si porta la mano libera alla bocca e coi denti sfila via anche l'altro guanto.

I due topazi incastonati tra le lunghe ciglia di Acciaio seguono tutta l'operazione, in trepidante attesa di qualcosa che può percepire sulla lingua, ma che ancora non capisce esattamente cosa sia. Finché non lo avverte: è il palmo del Colonnello sulla sua testa, che gli scivola tra i capelli, carezzando la cute. Ed è caldo. Caldo come quello che tiene stretto tra le sue dita, che sembrano così minuscole al confronto. 

Gli occhi scivolano sulla trama del lenzuolo, incontrano quella spessa e scura della divisa di Central City, vagolano tra le mostrine appuntate, fino ad incrociare quelli dell'altro. Neri. Intensi. Caldi.

La testa si solleva appena, spingendosi di più contro quel calore inatteso.

Per un attimo le palpebre offuscano uno sguardo intenso, assorto e riflessivo, bloccato nell'ascolto del proprio cuore impazzito. Poi si rialzano, trovando nuovamente le iridi di profonda ossidiana.

È in quel momento che la mano non ancora adulta tira a sé l'altra, mentre il corpo si ritrae per far spazio, sul letto dell'infermeria, a quello possente del Colonnello. 

Acciaio.

Edward non è fatto d'acciaio.

È una gemma, meravigliosa e sfaccettata.

Che brilla come il sole al tramonto.

Che ora si sta donando a lui.

Che sta chiedendo aiuto.

Quegli occhi color topazio, adulti e bambini insieme, hanno imprigionato quelli di Roy, alla ricerca di un perdono o di un'assoluzione.

E Roy ha tutta l'intenzione di concedergli entrambi.

Il tessuto pesante, di tela grossa, finisce tra le dita di stagno ed il braccio di Roy s'insinua sotto la testa di Edward, mentre la mano gli scivola sulla schiena, avvolgendo il fisico fragile di Acciaio in un caldo abbraccio. 

"... non ho potuto far nulla..."

È appena un sussurro che s'infrange contro il collo di Roy, ma al Colonnello non serve altro per capire.

"Non hai avuto scelta."

Ed scuote la testa e si fa più vicino, unisce il proprio corpo a quello dell'altro, vi avvolge le gambe intorno, alla ricerca di un calore disperato ma essenziale.

"Avrei dovuto..."

"Portare avanti le tue ricerche." completa Roy per lui, scostandosi quel tanto che basta per poterlo guardare dritto in faccia "La tua priorità continua ad essere riportare indietro tuo fratello, il tuo braccio e la tua gamba. Tutto il resto è stato colpa mia." 

Gli occhi di Ed sono immensi e bellissimi "Però..." tenta di proseguire, ma il volto del Colonnello cala sul suo, la pelle della sua mandibola gli scivola sulla tempia, indugia sullo zigomo, fino a che le sue labbra non gli si appoggiano all'orecchio.

Ed Acciaio trema sotto quel casto assalto. Già cede, si arrende, capitola. 

"Io mi sono arruolato per servire il mio Paese. Io sono un tuo superiore." la guancia del Colonnello scivola sui capelli morbidi " _Io_ devo chiederti scusa, Edward." gli occhi di Ed si trovano a fissare, sconvolti, il nulla davanti a loro, mentre il Colonnello lo tiene ancorato a sé, ed un bacio leggero si posa sulla sua tempia, impalpabile come il battito d'ali di una farfalla "Non sono stato capace di proteggerti." Edward si trova a scuotere la testa, a stringersi di più a lui, a cercare più calore.

Essere protetto.

Avere qualcuno che si assuma il compito di vegliare su di lui... è una sensazione così nuova, così piacevole. La sente scivolare sulla propria epidermide, fin dove non incontra il freddo metallo, e slittare ancor più giù, riscaldando quelle giunture altrimenti gelide.

Forse perché non sono più d'acciaio.

Forse perché lo stagno è più malleabile, ma si sente sciogliere, si sente liquefare tra quelle braccia, ed il solo istinto è di alzare la testa, di cercare ancora quella leggera frizione tra la pelle del volto di Roy e quella della sua tempia, dei suoi capelli.

"Non pensavo di dover essere protetto..."

Quasi un'ammissione di colpa.

"Le gemme rare vanno sempre protette."la bocca di Roy scende a lambire quella morbida dell'altro alchimista. 

"Sono Acciaio... non una gemma." il cuore batte talmente forte da sfondare la cassa toracica e tuffarsi nel petto dell'uomo che lo tiene avvinto. Si sente vulnerabile eppure al sicuro, esposto ma riparato. 

Il naso di Roy sfiora lo zigomo di Ed, le labbra così vicine accarezzano le sue, ad ogni parola "I tuoi occhi sono due topazi finissimi aperti sul mondo. Ogni scalfittura che la realtà procura loro è una _mia_ colpa. Non tua." 

Ed annulla la distanza, effimera, senza sforzo né premeditazione. Il calore si spande, sulle labbra e nel petto. Le dita di stagno si stringono con maggior forza, strattonando l'altro, per cercare un modo, uno qualunque, di aumentare il contatto. La bocca si apre non appena la lingua di Roy si affaccia a lambirne il labbro inferiore, ed il bacio si fa più profondo. La mano abbandona la presa, lasciando libera quella del Colonnello che immediatamente gli incornicia il volto, inclinandolo per avere maggior controllo. 

Le mani di Ed slacciano la divisa. 

Troppo fredda. 

Troppo asettica.

Troppo diversa dall'epidermide calda del Colonnello. 

Roy lo lascia fare, continuando solo a tenerlo ancorato a sé, a prolungare il bacio finché entrambi non hanno più aria, per poi farne seguire un altro, un altro, ed un altro ancora.

Al primo contatto con la pelle del Colonnello, Ed si blocca, si divincola, arretra. Gli occhi si allargano in un moto di stupore. Percepisce quelle labbra calde e quelle mani grandi ancora sul proprio volto, tra i propri capelli, mentre serra velocemente l'arto di stagno al petto. Lo sguardo rimbalza tra le labbra ed il torace nudo davanti a sé.

"Io..." balbetta.

"Stai tremando." Edward sente la voce del Colonnello come se fosse la prima volta. È bassa. È morbida. È rassicurante.

Nel turbine incessante delle proprie emozioni è un'ancora di salvezza.... O forse è la porta spalancata verso l'abisso.

"Ho... freddo..." dopotutto, pensa, non è nemmeno una bugia.

Le mani di Roy lo sdraiano sulla schiena, mentre il suo corpo lo sovrasta. Con una mano pilota quelle di Ed prima sul proprio torace e poi alla propria veste, in un invito a continuare ciò che ha iniziato, mentre una pioggerellina delicata di baci si posa sulla sua fronte, sui suoi capelli, sulle sue tempie. La mano di Roy si appoggia su un fianco di Ed e rimane lì, ad irradiare calore.

"Sei caldo..." si stupisce, facendo scivolare gli indumenti del Colonnello oltre le spalle ed accarezzando i muscoli torniti delle braccia, prima d'interrompersi all'altezza del gomito "Finirò per raffreddarti!" realizza dolorosamente, prima di allontanare nuovamente la sua mano di stagno dalla pelle del più grande. 

"No." gli sussurra sulle labbra, scrutandolo intensamente "E non sei tu a doverti prender cura di me, piccolo." il sorriso sfacciato del Colonnello ed il riferimento al _piccolo_ mandano il sangue alla testa ad Ed in un batter di ciglia.

"Io non sono un fagiolino microscopico!!!" sbotta il più giovane, con le mani che si aggrappano nuovamente alle braccia del graduato e le iridi brillanti che si accendono di nuova luce, prima che la sua bocca si sporga alla ricerca dell'altra. 

Baciare un sorriso è strano: lascia sulle labbra una sensazione di felicità, di leggerezza.

Gli abiti del Colonnello finiscono finalmente sul pavimento. La pelle di Roy brucia aderendo a quella di Ed, ed il ragazzo si rende conto di voler più contatto. Il militare lo afferra per le ascelle e lo tira seduto, senza mai interrompere il bacio. 

Poi, d'un tratto, la domanda.

"Posso prendermi cura di te, Ed?"

Inusuale.

Inattesa.

Insperata.

Edward lo osserva interdetto.

"Mi permetterai di proteggerti come meglio mi sarà possibile?"

Cuore, mani, occhi, labbra.

E appena un cenno affermativo con la testa.

Battiti, carezze, scintille, baci.

Non serve altro.

Gli abiti si spargono per terra mentre i corpi si muovono per cercare e donare calore. Le mani esplorano, tastano, scoprono un corpo che non è più il proprio.

Poi ci sono solo ansiti e parole sbocconcellate, lavate via da lingue maliziose ed impudenti. È una ricerca di conforto, dolcezza e tepore. È un chiudere la porta in faccia agli incubi, lasciandoli a vagare per il corridoio. 

La pelle di Ed diviene rovente, mentre le dita abili di Roy lo preparano, accarezzandogli le cosce ed il ventre, tenendo la bocca costantemente incollata a quel corpo, lasciando qua e là fugaci lappate che, raffreddandosi, scuotono le membra del più giovane con brividi d'intenso piacere. 

Edward, però, si sente completamente protetto solo quando Roy entra in lui, piano, senza fargli male, dondolandosi con calma, toccandolo gentilmente. Per un tempo che pare eterno, Acciaio si aggrappa a quel fisico atletico con tutta la forza che ha, inspirando l'odore forte di uomo che sale dalla pelle del Colonnello. 

E nulla è mai stato più bello di quella notte.

Il cinguettio degli uccelli dà inizio ad un nuovo giorno. Quando l'infermiera di turno inizia il proprio giro, sono due le persone che scorge nel letto dell'alchimista di stato, insieme ai resti di una divisa sparsi per la stanza. Il suo paziente sta leggendo, il braccio sano piegato sotto il mento e l'automail a sfogliare un libro, molto probabilmente di Alchimia. Sdraiato su di lui, come se la coperta non bastasse, il Colonnello dorme ancora.

Lei quasi si morde la lingua, pur di non urlare per la sorpresa, e subito dopo, senza un cigolio, richiude la porta alle proprie spalle, impedendo alla realtà di abbattere la tranquillità del sogno, almeno per un altro paio d'ore. 

Nel frattempo, fuori dalla finestra, il sole sta ridendo delle nuvole, facendole apparire come candide verginelle, mentre il cielo, di un azzurro accecante, evidenzia i cupi contorni dell'odierna disperazione. 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia mi ha messo in croce...
> 
> Spero almeno vi possa piacere.... =_=


End file.
